Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid holding container or the like.
Related Art
As one liquid holding container which is a container for housing liquid, there is an ink cartridge used for inkjet recording devices. For this kind of ink cartridge, there are items for which after sealing ink inside a bag shaped pack constituted by flexible sheet members or the like, that pack is housed in a case constituted by synthetic resin or the like. With this kind of pack, in the past, items are known for which a filter is installed on a supply port part for delivering the ink inside the pack to the inkjet recording device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-148221, for example).